A software development kit (SDK) can include a set of software development tools that enables creation of applications for a certain software package, software framework, hardware platform, computer system, operating system, or similar development platform. In some instances, SDKs can be included within or integrated into applications to facilitate backend functionality, such as enabling advertisements, push notifications, and/or the like.